Hypercorruption Neptunia: New Type of CPU (Discontinued)
by FinalFallen123
Summary: Momus gains more followers everyday and the CPUs war against each other, unaware of the threat Momus and Arfoire pose on Gamindustri. Neptune has to hurry to free Historie and convince the other CPUs to join her to save Gamindustri, but a new threat comes up that could end Neptune and her quest to save Gamindustri. Can Neptune overcome this threat? (Takes place in Rebirth 1)
1. Corrupt Patron Unit

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of these characters except the OC. Everyone else is of Idea Factory and Compile Heart property.**

* * *

A small girl with a small purple dress, blonde hair, and blue eyes gazed upon the book she sat on as she read the contents to herself. She frequently checked to see if anything has happened to her saviors. The small girl's name was Histoire, a tome long forgotten by Gamindustri.

"Vert's powers has been copied it seems." Sighed Histoire as she tore her eyes from her book.

The room she was kept in was pitch black and the only light source that ever made itself known was her book when she looked in it and the entrance to the room which opened once in a blue moon. The tome had recently asked for Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, to free her from this prison and in return, she would end the Console War, a war that had torn Gamindustri apart. As Histoire pondered on what she could possibly do to aid Neptune and her friends in finding her, she heard a creak behind her. She turned to look and saw an all too familiar witch standing in front of her. Histoire stared at this witch, she was a light purple color with her hair being of a darker shade of it and a black suit went around her which exposed upper parts of her body and stomach. The witch's red eyes pierced through Historie. This witch was the tyrannical being known as Arfoire.

"I see you have been busy, Histoire" Arfoire stated as she walked towards the tome. "Getting that brat to help you"

"I did no such thing," Histoire replied. "I can't do anything due to you imprisoning me."

"Tsk, it doesn't matter," the witch sighed. "I copied the powers of a CPU, my next plan can finally begin…"

Histoire jumped as she heard the witch say this. While Histoire was browsing the book for news of Neptune and the location of the remaining key fragments she needed to be freed, she read of Arfoire's plan to recreate a new being. This being would rival the CPU's power and strength. CPUs are born and gain their powers from shares, the will and belief of their people towards their goddess. Arfoire now having this power copied could make her own. Arfoire planned on creating a new CPU, not one that uses faith from the people, but one that uses fear instead.

"You may not be able to end Gamindustri, but I know that you can birth new CPUs." Arfoire Sneared as she got closer to Histoire as she pulled out a glowing red crystal known as an anti-crystal.

Arfoire grabs the arm of the tome and places the crystal into her small hand. Histoire winced in pain as Arfoire forced her to create a new sharacite for this new CPU. Arfoire watched in utter glee as the tome that refused to comply went through the agonizing process of creating the catalyst for the end of Gamindustry. Histoire soon let go as the crystal, glowing an even more eerie shade of red, as it was torn from her grasp and went towards the center of the room as it rotated at rising speeds. A red beam suddenly took next to the sharacite which blew dust around the room along with pushing back Histoire, flipping through multiple pages on the tome's book, and nearly toppling the witch.

When the dust and beam cleared, a man stood in the room with them. This man looked around 17 years old standing at 5'7 with red messy hair, purple eyes, red claws that looked similar to that of Neptune's CPU form, and wearing a red and orange skintight bodysuit. The suit missed a few areas over his stomach which exposed his abs along with his legs. The man stared at the two of them as they stared back.

"Huh, guess this CPU is similar to all the others. They have no shame when it comes to exposing their chests and stomach..." Arfoire scoffed as she looked at the CPU in front of her.

Histoire opened her mouth to say that Arfoire had exposed the upper breasts and her stomach, but decided not to due to the presence of this new CPU at her command.

"You, tell me your name immediately!" Arfoire demanded as she raised a finger to point at the man.

"My name is Red Heart, the CPU of…" Red Heart volume went down as he realized that he did not know nation he was supposed to rule over. He looked to Arfoire with a questioning look, "What nation do I belong to?"

"Pha, we have no time for silly things such a nation." Arfoire scoffed at this question from the man. "You serve ME, and I say that you need no nation for your task"

Red Heart stared at Arfoire with a determined look and nodded. "What task do I need, _Master_" Red Heart sarcastically threw up air quotes at the word master. "Why should I follow yo-" Red Hearts speech was soon cut off by a horrid pain in his chest as he gasped for air. He fell to the ground with a thud and clutched his heart in an attempt to breathe.

"You follow me because I will end you if you dare to disobey me!," Arfoire Replied as her eyes pierced through Red Hearts very soul.

"V-Very well…" Red Heart panted as the pain from his chest subsided.

Red Heart then stood up and realized that this witch was his _master_ and he could only obey for the time being. While Red Heart was busy collecting himself, Arfoire reached in a bad that she had been stashing in the room and brought forward another crystal with an ominous purple color.

"I don't like when pigs talk back to me..." Arfoire muttered as a dark purple mist came from the crystal and crawled its way towards Red Heart.

"What is this stuff?!" Exclaimed Red Heart as it drew closer and started circling him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Red Heart's ear piercing scream shocked Histoire who could only sit and watch as this horrible scene unfolded. Red Heart slumped over soon after the mist subsided.

"Delusion…" Histoire muttered in horror as she sees Red Heart be consumed by this mist.

Delusion was similar to a drug, those who consumed it went insane and couldn't control themselves. Arfoire was using this delusion to control him and make him Arfoire's slave to destroy Gamindustri. The only way in which Histoire knew to counter delusion was share energy, but Red Heart did not have share energy. Red Heart was a CPU that used anti-energy, the complete opposite of shares. The Mist would control him as he possessed the opposite of a counter.

"Rise" Commanded Arfoire, and Red Heart obeyed without resistance.

Red Heart's eyes were now glowing a slight purple hue as they shined in the room. He marched towards Arfoire then stopped and saluted. He glanced around the room to get a good take on where he was. Those eyes soon sat on Arfoire after she started to issue another command to the CPU.

"What do you wish, my lady?" Red Heart questioned as he continued to stare at the witch without blinking.

"Find and kill Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, along with all who she associates with!" She ordered Red Heart as she handed him a sword.

Red Heart held the sword above him as to inspect it, a clean metal sword with a red and orange handle and crossguard. Red Heart could see his own reflection in it with a purple tint due to the light coming from his eyes.

"Very well, Arfoire, True Goddess," Red Heart said as he turned his eyes away from the sword and towards Arfoire. "What does this Neptune look like?"

"The brat has purple hair and wears an oversized pink hoodie. She has purple eyes and looks like a child." Arfoire spoke with a hint of disgust and anger in her voice as she recalls the same childish CPU that had defeated her already. "She can transform like you, so you must be on the lookout and be prepared for anything. Purple Heart has longer and darker purple hair along with a revealing chest, you will know when you see that brat. They were last at Leanbox, the nation rules by Green Heart."

Red Heart nodded silently as he turned around and marched away towards Leanbox to find Neptune and her friends. Histoire could only sit in horror as this Anti-CPU went forth to destroy Neptune, and then all of Gamindustry.

"Heh…" Arfoire could only chuckle and laugh to herself as the new CPU, the Corrupted Patron Unit, would soon go out and kill Neptune. She followed the CPU to tell him the remaining details and left Histoire to wait for Neptune to find another key fragment so she could warn her of the new threat coming for her.

* * *

Planeptune's was abuzz with activity as many people went through the streets, looking for a store or for someone to spend their time with. Kids were playing in the park, couples on benches enjoying the day, and families having a picnic. A man though did none of this. This man was about 5'3, had scruffy black hair, wore a red jacket and pants, and had purple eyes. This man was known as Red Heart, but he decided to disengage his HDD form to blend in.

"I should have asked Arfoire for directions…" Sighed the young man as he glanced around, looking for Neptune.

"Are you okay, nyu?" called a voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see a small girl much shorter than him with brown hair and eyes along with yellow cat ears on her head. "You look lost, nyu."

"I er…" the man had no interactions with anyone, so for someone to ask him something came a real shock to him. "Y-Yes, I am a bit lost right now." Replied the man as he looked down at the girl. "C-Could you tell me where a girl name Neptune is, she looks like a child, has purple hair and eyes with a oversized hoddie? She is about this tall, and I was also told she would be in Leanbox." He held out his hand about 4'10 off the ground as to give the other girl a gauge on how tall this Neptune was.

"You really are lost nyu…" Sighed the girl," who even are you, nyu?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm…" The man stuttered. "_What's my name!?"_ The man screamed in his head as he tried to come up with a name. "I'm...William…" He finally said.

"Okay, nyu. This nation is Planeptune, and not Leanbox so you really are lost, nyu…" Sighed the girl while sweat dropping at William's basic understand of nations," I'm Broccoli, nyu. You should check the Basilicom, nyu."

"Right, where is that?" William asked as he raised an eyebrow at never getting his original question answered

"Over at the big building there, nyu." Broccoli replied as she pointed towards the biggest building in sight which towered over everything else. "Go down this street and take a right, nyu."

"Thanks, Broccoli." William thanked her as he turned to go towards the building. "_I thought Arfoire said this world was evil, so why was that girl so nice when master told me that the people in this world were heartless. Why did she help me?" _Ethan pondered to himself as he went towards the Basilicom. "_It matters not, I follow Arfoire and no one else,"_ William reassured himself this was normal and opened the doors to the Basilicom to find Neptune.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this! This is my first ever fanfiction I have written, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any questions or suggestions that could help out my writing, please let me know as this is only my first and I'm looking for ways to improve! Have a lovely day!**


	2. Marching North

**AU: Howdy everyone, sorry for the long delay, stuff happens in life. I got a few things to say that you might or might not care about but im going to say them anyway**

**1\. Im using the Rebirth 2 map, why? I like it more and i always felt it would fit more.**

**2\. Im going to try to post a new chapter every 2 weeks or so, but please understand that school sucks and I sometimes dont have the time to write chapters.**

**3\. Is there going to be romance/shipping? I don't know, William is trying to murder all his potential lovers such as the CPUs, Arfoire is William's creator so that just feels wrong, and Historie is a tome that is being enslaved by Arfoire and William. Maybe it will happen in the future, i dont know**

**4\. If you have any suggestions, ill gladly take them as im just some teenager writing fanfiction, i aint the sharpest tool in the shed**

**5\. I dont own any of these characters cept Willy boy over here, everyone else here is of Idea Factory and Compile Heart property.**

**6\. Hope yall enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: Marching North

William took a step into the Basilicom and began to look around. It was a fancy place with white tiles, purple and pink walls, and guards dressed in white and purple. A statue of Purple Heart was standing tall and mighty in the middle of the room with similar paintings and art around it that looked like the statue. William started walking around the Basilicom and inspecting everything, the paintings of Purple Heart, the statue, and he glanced at the guards once in a while to see if they were looking at him.

The guards were eying him as he went around inspecting everything, it was natural for someone to be curious about where their goddess lives, but he seemed out of place. No one except dead-hard Purple Heart fans would look at everything, and William looked as though he was searching or waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, sir." Stated one of the guards as he walked towards him. "You seem lost, is there anything I could do to help you?"

"Hm? Ah, yes." William Replied as he glanced back towards him and away from the statue of Purple Heart. "I am currently looking for Purple Heart."

"Lady Purple Heart has yet to return from Celestia." The Guard stated. "I know that she will be back soon, so put faith in our goddess and she will come to us!"

Even though the guard knew that the others goddesses had returned from Celestia, he still had faith in their goddess. His eyes showed determination to protect the Basilicom from anything that could bring harm to it.

"_How can he be so cheerful?"_ William pondered this as he saw the guards unwavering faithfulness in Purple Heart. "_Wonder if everyone is such a fanatic…"_

"Anyway," The guard continued. "You look like you are from Leanbox, what brings a Leanboxian here?"

The guard's eyes went up and down inspecting the man as though he might be a threat. William stayed silent as the guard waited and waited for his response on his business here.

"I was hoping to ask if there is a way I would be able to reach Leanbox." William replied as he stared the guard in the eye. "Would I be able to consult a map or something similar?"

"To reach Leanbox, you have to head south and take a boat which you would need papers for." The guard stated as he held out his left hand. "Are you attempting to visit, immigrate, or are you a new diplomat that we have not been made aware of yet?"

"Uh...how about Lowee?" William glanced away in embarrassment as he forgot that his destination was separated by an ocean. "_I could fly there, but someone could see me and that could ruin me… These damn processors are so bright something is bound to get to me. They have gone through Lastation and are going to soon need to travel to Lowee so I will cut them off there." _

"You will need to head North to get to Lowee." Motioned the guard as he pointed towards the exit. "It is awfully cold, so bring something warm. Good day."

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Willaim calmly stated as he smirked and turned around to leave. He could almost feel the glares of the guard and many others in the area as soon as he spoke those words, but he paid no attention to it as he opened the door and left, "Good day."

The guard continued to stare at the door for 30 seconds after William had left and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, we have a heretic heading towards the Planeptunian-Loween border." The guard began as he turned away from the exit and marched towards the center of the room next to the statue of their goddess, Purple Heart. "He has red clothing, bit over 5 feet, and black hair with purple eyes. Arrest him for treason against Lady Purple Heart, I don't know why he is in Planeptune, but it isn't anything good…"

* * *

William had been traveling for about an hour and had reached the mountains located near the center of Gamindustri. LAN castle was to the east of him and even more mountains to the East, and snow fell around him as he continued his treck north towards The Land of White Serenity. He continued his march until he saw a tower out of place, 4 different purple blocks moved about.

"What the…" William started as he gazed at this 'creature' in front of him. "How are those things even al-IIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!" William's intended questioning of the living inanimate object was interrupted by another large tower sliding next to him and striking him with the second highest block to his head.

William took a step back as the block punched him in the jaw. "Well, we all must start off somewhere…" William sighed as he unsheathed his red longsword and began to get into a combat stance.

He dashed forward to the block enemy and prepared to give a slash to the 2nd lowest block, but as he neared the block to strike it, the block enemy tried to strike him with its topmost block by falling on him. William quickly sidestepped the enemy and slashed at the bottom block as retaliation.

*pow* Just after William gave a slash, the other block tower appeared behind him and tried to strike him, but William blocked it with his open hand which flung him back and causing his hand to scream in pain.

"_What are these monsters made of?!" _William pondered as he looked at his left hand starting to turn a dark purple as the attempted block did nothing but cause a massive bruise to appear on his hand.

"Very well, if you wish to be difficult…" William began as a red beam formed around him and pierced into the sky and blinded the 2 block enemies, and after the beam subsided Red Heart immerged and pointed his sword at his enemies. "I'll just bloody end you!"

"**CONQUEROR'S WRATH****" **Red Heart yelled as he flew towards the already injured tower as he kicked it forward and swung up with his sword, causing it to fly upward with Red Heart flying in tow.

***Slash* *Slash* *Slash*** ***CRASH* **Red Heart then gave 3 slashes to the 2nd highest block while both flew upwards, deep gashes covered the tower as Red Heart then delivered a kick to the top sending it flying down at immense speeds causing it to shake the ground as it landed and dissolved into data streams.

***Slash*** Red Heart wasted no time after he dealt with the tower as he flew upwards and came crashing down with his sword quickly cutting down the block tower with little time for it to move out of the way. The tower then collapsed into 4 separate blocks, each dissolving into data.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BATTLE WON**

**2 TETRISES DEFEATED (6300XP)**

**RED HEART LEVELED UP TO 28**

**RED HEART LEARNED 'CONQUEROR'S WRATH'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yeah yeah," Red Heart dismissed as he shook his hand at the voice in his head that congratulated him on the battle. Another red beam surrounded him as he dismissed HDD from and reverted back towards his human form," Hopefully that doesn't happen every time I fight and defeat something as it could get annoying very fast…"

William then felt a pain on his left hand as he remembered the injury he got while in human form. "*Sigh* I don't have any healing items, so it appears that I must hurry towards Lowee to get something to mend this…"

With William muttering about his injury he continued his march north to Lowee. For an additional hour, he marched fighting off Tetrises, Dogoos, and other monsters with little hassle.

William saw a light ahead along with snow falling from the skies. "_This must be the Loween border, there are a few guards and a gate… not many people here considering it is a border." _William pondered as he walked towards the gate.

"Hail gua-" ***Shing*** As William attempted to greet the 4 guards, they all drew their weapons on the man. 3 swords and 1 rifle stood pointed at him as he stared back at them.

"You are under arrest for treason against Lady Purple Heart and Planeptune!" Shouted the rightmost guard as he pointed a rifle at him. "Surrender now and you may live!"


End file.
